Please don't go kyumin version
by keytakaoru
Summary: diinspirasi oleh lagu "This is war" Mblaq. digubah dalam bentuk ff kyumin. persahabatan yang terancam karena sama-sama mencintai orang yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Please don't go

Pairing : Wonkyumin

Length : oneshoot

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, romance, drama (sebenernya saya juga gak tau mana yang bener #plak)

Desclaimer : Kyumin itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Sungmin tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Sungmin bahagia, apadeh #ditampol

Lah klo buat Siwonx, biar dia ayem aja ama mbak Agnes , oke?

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, death chara, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

**I had promised**

**that I'll only love you forever**

**that I'll only protect you.**

Siwon mengarahkan senapannya tepat ke arah namja yang berada di perempatan ujung jalan. Dari jarak jauh sekalipun, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas siluet namja itu dari lensa senapannya. Bersiap menembak dengan menarik pelatuk pelan-pelan sebelum hal tak terduga terjadi. Ia melihat seorang snipper yang mengarahkan pistolnya juga ke arah namja itu. Ia tak mau sasarannya menjadi target orang lain jadi ia berlari secepat mungkin dan justru menarik namja tadi bersembunyi.

"hosh...hosh…hosh… YAH, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku."

Siwon tidak habis pikir bagaimana namja yang harus jadi target tembakannya tadi justru sekarang ia selamatkan dan malah marah-marah di hadapannya.

"kau harusnya berterima kasih, kau tidak lihat seseorang ingin menembakmu."

"MWO?"

"ayo kita tidak punya waktu, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Tidak tinggal diam, penembak sebelumnya terus mengejar mereka, ia sempat meloloskan tembakannya mengenai bahu namja yang menjadi target sasaran Siwon tadi. Namun dengan sigap Siwon mengambil kesempatan saat si penembak itu lengah, menendang pistol yang dibawa si penembak dan menembakkan pistolnya sendiri tepat ke dada orang itu, entah mati atau hanya sekedar tak sadarkan diri Siwon tak peduli.

"kau baik-baik saja ?"

Namja yang ditanyai Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil menahan sakit di bahunya, Sedikit simpati melihat namja itu berakhir dengan keadaan seperti itu, Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa namja itu ke kontrakan rumahnya.

####

"nuguya ?"

"hanya seseorang di jalan yang perlu ditolong. Kyuhyun, bisakah kau carikan antiseptic dan perban, namja ini tertembak bahunya.

"eh, ne..ne, chakkaman."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan obat yang diambilnya kepada Siwon. Dengan segera Siwon menidurkan namja yang dibawanya tadi, memberikan obat pada luka bekas tembakan di bahunya, memasang perban pada bahu namja itu dan membiarkan namja itu tertidur. Ini bukan merupakan hal baru baginya. Siwon sendiri kerap kali mendapat luka tembakan dan semacamnya sebagai konsekuensinya sebagai seorang snipper.

Siwon bukanlah orang yang jahat namun ia juga tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Ia bekerja sebagai seorang snipper, tidak peduli orang yang menjadi targetnya itu orang tidak bersalah atau penjahat kelas kakap sekalipun, ia hanya mau menerima job sesuai dengan bayaran, di luar itu ia tidak peduli.

Kembali pada namja yang menjadi target sasarannya. Namja itu merupakan salah satu anak pengusaha kaya dan saingan bisnis orang tua anak itulah yang membayar Siwon. Mereka menyuruh Siwon menghabisi anak dari saingan bisnis mereka dengan harapan orang tua anak itu akan terpuruk dan menelantarkan bisnisnya.

Namun apa daya, sepertinya buruan Siwon kali ini mempunyai pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak bahkan oleh seorang snipper sekalipun, maka dari itu alih-alih mengeksekusi namja itu Siwon justru menyelamatkan nyawanya.

####

"ergh…"

"gwenchana ?" Siwon membantu namja itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"appo…" rengek namja itu.

"ah, beberapa hari juga sembuh lukanya, peluru itu tidak benar-benar menembus kulitmu, hanya sedikit menggores."

"YAH, meskipun begitu ini sakit sekali. Owh kulit mulusku."

Siwon masih tidak percaya bagaimana ia bisa terpesona pada namja cerewet dan manja seperti orang di hadapannya ini.

"ah, iya, siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin, panggil saja Sungmin."

"aku Siwon, Dan yang tadi dongsaengku, namanya Kyuhyun"

"ne, gomawo sudah menolongku tadi"

Siwon tersenyum, tau terima kasih juga ternyata anak manja itu.

"kau tinggal di sini saja sementara, kau tinggal sendiri kan? Akan sangat membahayakan kalau snipper tadi memburumu lagi."

"eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Siwon jadi gelagapan, kenapa ia jadi dengan ceroboh justru seperti sedang membuka identitasnya

"ah, orang tuamu yang menyuruhku, orang tuamu sedang di luar negeri kan? Ya, ya begitulah. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara detail." Siwon terbata-bata menutupi kebohongannya.

####

Selama Sungmin tinggal bersama dengannya, Siwon tak bisa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari namja cantik itu. Sungmin yang manja, cerewet dan ceria membuat kehidupannya lebih berwarna. Selama ini ia hanya tinggal bersama Kyuhyun yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama buku-buku ilmiahnya sedangkan dia sendiri seorang snipper, tidak ada dalam kamus seorang snipper kehidupan yang berwarna, kehidupannya hanya berisi dengan catatan gelap masing-masing korban yang akan ia eksekusi.

Ah iya, Kyuhyun, namja itu. Mari kujelaskan sedikit tentang siapa dia. Kyuhyun adalah anak orang kaya dulunya. Namun, saat berumur 12 tahun kedua orang tuanya ditembak oleh seorang pembunuh bayaran, hal itu semata-mata dilakukan untuk menguasai bisnis yang dijalani orang tua Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang akhirnya yatim piatu tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan karena keluarganya yang lain juga tidak mau susah mengurus anak itu.

Di panti asuhan itu ia bertemu dengan Siwon kecil yang masih polos. Kyuhyun adalah tipe anak manja yang susah sekali diurus namun dengan mudah ia menyayangi Siwon layaknya kakak kandung sendiri. Setelah mereka berdua cukup dewasa untuk keluar dari panti asuhan, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama. Takdir membuat kedua namja itu berlainan arah, Kyuhyun serius dengan banyak penelitian ilmiahnya sedangkan Siwon sendiri menjadi seorang snipper. Keputusan Siwon itu adalah pilihannya demi menjaga Kyuhyun yang selama ini telah bersamanya. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun berakhir seperti orang tuanya.

####

**Is this rain your tear that you shed on your way?**

**Is this wind your long sigh?**

**My life is..My love is..Only you.**

**No one but you**

**But why are you leaving me, you awful person?**

Dengan ketelatenan Siwon, Sungmin berangsur-angsur sembuh. Siwon selalu menemani namja bermata kucing itu. Ia melupakan segala aktivitasnya dan merawat namja itu baik-baik setiap hari. Ia terjaga sepanjang malam hanya demi mengompres badan Sungmin yang demam akibat tembakan pada bahunya.

Kalaupun ia harus pergi ia akan selalu memastikan Onew menggantikan dirinya menjaga Sungmin. Yang tidak ia sadari kemudian adalah Sungmin menjadi begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin lebih banyak tertawa di depan Kyuhyun. Namun, Siwon percaya pada Kyuhyun melebihi siapapun, ia yakin Kyuhyun menjaga Sungmin untuk dirinya.

Kemudian Siwon jadi semakin sibuk. Kyuhyun lah yang selalu berada di samping Sungmin saat ini. Kyuhyun yang menggantikan tugas Siwon merawat Sungmin. Mengompres namja itu setiap malam, mengganti perbannya dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri dari awal memang sudah menyukai Kyuhyun. Namja berambut brunette itu telah menjerat hatinya sejak semula, segala perhatiannya, sikap penyayangnya, Sungmin melihat semua itu. Ia akan lebih nyaman bersama Kyuhyun ketimbang Siwon yang seperti memiliki aura gelap. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, namja itu persis seperti malaikat di mata Sungmin.

####

**I Love you!**

**Even when I shout out your name,why can't you answer me?**

**I couldn't even tell you good bye.**

**Don't go. How can you leave me?**

**What can I do by myself?**

**Please don't leave me.**

"untukmu"

"gomawo Kyu" Sungmin menerima roti yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"kenapa kau hanya melihatnya? Apa tanganmu masih sakit? Kau mau aku suapi?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"aniyo, ini sudah baikan. Aku sudah benar-benar sehat. Lihat !" Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah sehat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin seperti anak kecil, menggemaskan.

"oke, aku akan melanjutkan tugasku. Kau bisa jalan-jalan kalau mau atau di rumah saja istirahat. Maaf harus aku tinggal sebentar."

"gwenchana hyung. Aku tau semalaman kau menjagaku, bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan tugas kalau begitu, hehe… aku akan di rumah saja."

Kyuhyun pindah ke ruangan di samping kamar Sungmin. Ia serius mengerjakan tugas itu, tidak mau berlama-lama meninggalkan Sungmin. Namun apa daya, ia memang semalaman menjaga Sungmin dan ia benar-benar mengantuk ketika berhadapan dengan berbagai buku ilmiah di hadapannya. Ia akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan posisi masih duduk menghadap buku.

Sungmin yang bosan memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mengendap-ngendap hendak mengagetkan Kyuhyun namun jadi tersenyum penuh perhatian melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur karena kelelahan. Untuk berapa lama Sungmin hanya diam duduk di samping Kyuhyun, memperhatikan seluruh lekuk wajah namja yang telah menarik hatinya. Tapi melihat tugas yang berserakan, mau tidak mau ia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikannya karena Kyuhyun sendiri bilang tugas itu harus segera dikumpulkan. Kalau saja ia mampu, pasti ia sudah mengerjakan tugas Kyuhyun, sayangnya otak Sungmin belum mencapai tingkat selevel otak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencolek-colek pipi Kyuhyun. Beberapa detik Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Sungmin akhirnya menggoyang badan Kyuhyun. Mata itu terbuka perlahan. Kaget melihat Sungmin di hadapannya namun senang menyadari ketika ia terbangun Sungmin sudah berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya karena malu. Ia bilang ingin segera mengerjakan tugas namun justru jatuh tertidur.

"ayo kita menonton Tv Kyu" ajak Sungmin.

"tugasku ?"

"ayolah Kyu, kau juga jatuh tertidur tadi, setelah menonton TV kau pasti tidak akan mengantuk lagi dan bisa melanjutkan tugasmu."

Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup menolak keinginan Sungmin apalagi dengan puppy eyes yang berbinar-binar itu.

Mereka berdua menonton televisi dalam diam. Sungmin hanya terlalu bosan namun ia tidak tega mengajak Kyuhyun untuk keluar. Maka, ia memutuskan menonton TV sebagai pilihan terbaik, setidaknya ketika Kyuhyun fokus melihat acara televisi yang disiarkan ia sendiri bisa memandangi Kyuhyun sepuasnya.

Sungmin tidak bisa diam saja, ia mulai menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun awalnya kaget tapi ia menyukai saat tangannya bertaut dengan jari jemari Sungmin. Dan dengan berani Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun, kemudian namja cantik itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tidak tahan melihat Sungmin yang bermanja-manja kepadanya, ia memeluk bahu namja cantik itu. Biarlah untuk saat ini hatinya dipenuhi kebahagiaan menyadari perasaannya berbalas.

"Hyung…" Siwon muncul dari arah luar pintu, ia terperanjat mendapati posisi dua orang dihadapannya.

Dengan emosi ia langsung menarik tangan Sungmin, memaksa namja itu bangkit. Sungmin menahan tangannya tapi Siwon tidak tinggal diam, ia kembali menarik tangan Sungmin dengan kasar dan memaksa namja itu keluar.

Kyuhyun yang khawatir mengekor keduanya di belakang. Kyuhyun berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Siwon melihat Sungmin kesakitan namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Siwon yang masih dipenuhi emosi memukul rahang Kyuhyun telak, membuat Kyuhyun limbung dan jatuh ke tanah.

Kyuhyun balas memukul Siwon, keduanya terlibat adu hantam. Perkelahian berjalan tidak imbang, Kyuhyun jatuh berulang-ulang. Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, ia mencoba melerai perkelahian antar 2 namja itu.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu hyung" Siwon mengeluarkan pistolnya.

Sungmin takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun, ia berdiri tepat di depan Kyuhyun, mencoba melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Siwon maju dan menarik pelatuknya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut, ia dapat melihat pistol itu mengarah tepat ke jantungnya.

DOR…

Siwon memejamkan matanya, ia menangis.

Dengan keahlian seorang snipper, peluru yang mengarah ke Kyuhyun melewati namja itu begitu saja dan kemudian kembali berbelok ke arah sebaliknya.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya, namun ia shock melihat Kyuhyun dihadapannya limbung dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan leher penuh darah.

"SIWON… "Sungmin langsung berlari menuju Siwon melupakan segala kekhawatirannya .

Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin, mangangkat kepala Siwon dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"Siwon hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak itu meregang nyawa. Sungmin di sebelahnyapun sudah banjir air mata, ia tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan berakhir separah ini.

"mi…a…ne… hyung".

**I am sorry**

**that I let you leave by yourself like this.**

**that I just remain here.**

**I miss you like crazy.**

**I love you.**

**Please be happy in Heaven.**

**Please wait for me up there.**

**Until the day I follow you,**

**Good bye**

END...


	2. Chapter 2 (return sad ending)

Title : Return

Pairing : Kyumin

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, romance, drama (sebenernya saya juga gak tau mana yang bener #plak)

Desclaimer : Kyumin itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Sungmin tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Sungmin bahagia, apadeh #ditampol

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, death chara, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

**return leaves to the forest**

**return tears to the lake**

**please, return you to me**

"Kyu, ayo makan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu"

"Kyu, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

"Kyu sadarlah, kau harus meneruskan hidupmu."

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut terus keluar dari mulut Sungmin beberapa kali dalam sehari. Setelah pemakaman Siwon berlalu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau berbicara, ia terus mengurung diri di kamar. Hari ini sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah kematian Siwon tapi Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan perbedaan sedikitpun.

Sungmin tertidur di sofa setelah kelelahan mengurus rumah, belum lagi mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengurus sendiri semuanya karena Kyuhyun sendiri tampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun. Ia masih shock atas kepergian Siwon yang begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia membuka pintu untuk pertama kalinya setelah kepergian Siwon. Ia hendak menenangkan diri dengan mencari udara segar di luar tapi begitu melihat Sungmin sedang duduk di sofa memandanginya sekarang, ia berbalik menuju kembali kamarnya. Ia belum sanggup melihat Sungmin saat ini.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun menghindarinya maka secepat mungkin ia berlari menyusul namja itu masuk ke kamarnya sebelum pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup. Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidur, sama sekali tidak berusaha menyapa Sungmin atau mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan namja itu atas sikapnya.

"Kyu, kau marah padaku eoh? Miane, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya bakal seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"kumohon kyu, bicaralah, marahlah padaku kalau perlu, tapi jangan diami aku seperti ini."

Kyuhyun bosan, bosan dengan segala sikap baik Sungmin sekarang. Ia masih berkabung atas kematian Siwon. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Siwon dan belum sanggup melihat Sungmin yang notabene membuat semua ini terjadi, tapi Sungmin bersikap seperti semua baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun hendak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, ia sudah membuka kenop pintu sebelum Sungmin menariknya dari belakang, memeluknya.

"aku tahu ini semua berat untukmu Kyu"

Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya. Tidak, Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu betapa sakit rasanya ditinggalkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang kau anggap saudara dan itu semua karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU, MAKA BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI. KEMBALILAH KE RUMAHMU"

Sungmin terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menjawabnya tapi dengan teriakan seperti ini, Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan melihat amarah Kyuhyun.

"ania Kyu. Aku akan disini sampai kau pulih."

"aku sama sekali tidak sakit"

"huh? Kau tidak lihat keadaanmu sekarang? Kau benar-benar butuh perawatan."

"tapi bukan kau yang harus merawatku, aku bisa sendiri."

"tapi aku mencintaimu Kyu. Aku tidak bisa melihat kau seperti ini."

"cinta? Cinta kita berdua hyung yang telah membunuh Siwon"

"kau salah Kyu. Siwon memilih sendiri kematiannya demi kebahagiaanmu."

"ya, memang. Andai saja kau tidak muncul dalam hidup kami, semua ini tidak bakal terjadi."

"ini takdir Kyu. Siwon melakukannya karena ia mencintaimu juga. Bagaimana kau bisa hanya menyalahkanku seperti ini. Akupun merasa bersalah padanya."

Kyuhyun merasa marahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Kata-kata Sungmin semakin memojokkannya.

"kalau begitu kau harus melakukan sesuatu juga. Kau mencintaiku kan hyung? Kau rela melakukan apapun demi aku seperti Siwon juga kan?"

Kyuhyun mendekat perlahan menuju Sungmin, memerangkap namja itu diantara dirinya dan dinding yang dingin.

"kau mau aku melakukan apa Kyu?" sungguh saat ini Sungmin ketakutan melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

Hmphhh….

Kyuhyun memaksakan ciuman pada Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba memberontak tapi apa daya kemarahan Kyuhyun telah meningkatkan kekuatan cengkraman tangannya.

Selama beberapa saat Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah hingga Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas.

PLAK…

Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan keras, mencoba menyadarkan namja itu.

"Kau gila Kyu"

"ya, aku gila karenamu. Aku bingung harus tetap mencintaimu atau tidak. Maka dari itu aku harus memastikannya dengan melakukan ini"

Sungmin belum sempat menjawab ketika Kyuhyun kembali mendorong Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin jatuh ke kasur empuk milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin dan melahap bibir Sungmin kembali dengan penuh nafsu. Malam itu, pekatnya malam membuat sang matahari harus kehilangan sinarnya, sang iblis yang menguasai hati Kyuhyun telah mematahkan sayap rapuh milik Sungmin.

####

Kyuhyun terbangun karena sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah tirai yang terbingkai di jendela kamar. Membuka mata perlahan dan kemudian perlahan mengembalikan ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar ia menoleh ke samping tempat tidur dimana seharusnya terdapat namja lain disana.

Sungmin berada di seberang tempat tidurnya. Namja itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, ia tidak pula menangis, ia hanya bergeming seperti sebuah raga tanpa jiwa. Kyuhyun bingung harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan Sungmin setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya justru hal yang tidak benar-benar ia maksudkan

" kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu setelah ini."

Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bagaimana tubuhnya sekarang terlihat. Ia menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan, ia hanya tidak sanggup menghadapi Kyuhyun sekarang. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai, Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis yang sudah ia tahan sebelumnya. Sementara di luar Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki segala kebodohannya,

####

Pernikahan berlangsung secara sederhana. Hanya kedua mempelai yang hadir, yakni Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sisanya hanya seorang pendeta dan beberapa saksi yang disewa, tidak ada keluarga yang datang dari pihak siapapun baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang telah hilang ikatan dengan seluruh keluarganya sejak orang tuanya meninggal sedangkan Sungmin memang merasa pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Betapapun ia mencintai Kyuhyun tapi bukan pernikahan semacam ini yang ia harapkan. Maka, ia memutuskan membiarkan orang tuanya berbahagia di luar negeri berfikir anaknya baik-baik saja.

Setelah menikah sikap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sama sekali tidak berubah, namja itu tetap bersikap dingin pada Sungmin. Bahkan ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Sungmin hanya pasrah menerima segalanya. Ia sudah tidak berharap apapun setelah malam itu. kali ini ia hanya mengikuti sejauh mana takdir akan mempermainkan hidupnya.

Tidak jarang Kyuhyun menghabiskan malamnya dengan pergi ke Bar dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Kalau sudah seperti itu ia akan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan Siwon mati karena dirinya. Dan Sungmin akan membantu Kyuhyun menuju kamar tidurnya. Mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun dengan piyama dan memastikan Kyuhyun tertidur dengan nyaman di kasurnya, namun setelah itu ia akan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri dan menangis semalaman di sana..

Pagi hari akan menjadi sama menyiksanya. Kyuhyun akan berangkat entah kemana tanpa menyentuh apapun yang dimasak Sungmin. Kyuhyun seperti hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berbicara lagi pada Sungmin

"kau tidak usah menungguku hari ini. Aku mungkin tidak akan pulang. Aku punya urusan."

"tapi Kyu kau sudah selalu pulang malam dan kali ini tidak pulang ? kalau kau mau menghukumku bukan begini caranya Kyu."

"apa maksudmu? Aku memang sedang punya urusan. Kau tidak usah peduli padaku. Kau juga bisa keluar dari rumah ini untuk bermain dengan teman-temanmu. Jangan biarkan dirimu terus tersiksa di rumah ini."

Kyuhyun kemudian keluar dari rumah tanpa berusaha mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

####

"Kyuhyun ?"

"Changmin ?"

"ne. ah bagaimana bisa siswa teladan sepertimu bermain di tempat seperti ini ?"

Changmin adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun saat di panti asuhan. Orang kedua terdekat Kyuhyun setelah Siwon. Namun, setelah Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar dari panti asuhan mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar Changmin yang juga keluar dari panti asuhan untuk bekerja di luar negeri.

"ah. Kau pasti belum mendengar kabarku selama ini."

"ne. aku baru saja pulang dari New York dan aku harus dikejutkan dengan bertemu dirimu di tempat seperti ini.

"kau pasti kaget. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku Changmin ah? Aku butuh seseorang untuk membagi bebanku sekarang."

"ne, ceritakan semuanya. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan sekarang."

Kyuhyun menceritakan segala kejadian pada Changmin. Bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sungmin, bagaimana ia diam-diam mencintai Sungmin dan mengetahui bahwa cintanyapun berbalas karena Sungmin juga mencintainya. Kemudian saat-saat kematian Siwon, alasannya dan bagimana rasa bersalah Kyuhyun akan kematian itu. tidak tertinggal juga bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun sekarang setalah menikah dengan Sungmin serta alasan kenapa ia akhirnya menikahi Sungmin.

Changmin sampai tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Semua cerita Kyuhyun mengagetkan dirinya. Sikap Kyuhyun yang banyak berubah, ia sungguh tidak bisa percaya dengan semua itu.

"pertama-tama aku turut berduka atas kematian Siwon"

"ne. gomawo."

"tapi aku harus marah padamu sekarang Kyu."

"wae?" dengan polosnya Kyuhyun bertanya akan sikap marah Changmin.

"kau mengabaikan istrimu sejauh ini ?"

"ne. aku hanya tidak tau akan bersikap bagaimana. Setiap aku melihatnya rasa bersalahku terhadap Siwon semakin menguat. Aku selalu berfikir kalau ini adalah kesalahan kami."

"kau bodoh. Siwon memilih mati agar kalian berdua bahagia dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau membuat usahanya sia-sia. Harusnya kalau kau memang merasa tidak sanggup melihat namja itu, kau harusnya tidak menyentuhnya sejak awal. Sekarang setelah semunya terjadi kau bersikap seperti ini. Dia juga pasti merasa bersalah sepertimu. Tapi bebannya lebih berat. Itu semua karena kau."

"kau tidak tahu Changmin"

"kau yang tidak tahu Kyu. Kau hanya melihat perasaanmu sendiri tanpa berpikir tentang perasaan istrimu. Kau harusnya berbahagia dengannya dan membuat kematian Siwon jadi ada artinya."

Kyuhyun berfikir untuk beberapa saat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantah perkataan Changmin. Ia sebenarnya sadar sejak awal kalau dirinya salah namun ia lebih memilih mengambil jalur aman dengan lari dari kenyataan.

"pulanglah Kyu. Kembalilah pada istrimu, minta maaf padanya dan berbahagialah."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Ia ingat pagi tadi berkata pada Sungmin kalau dia tidak akan pulang. Entah Sungmin masih ada di rumah atau tidak sekarang.

"aku tidak yakin" ujar Kyuhyun

"yakinlah sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar Bar dan pulang menuju rumahnya dan Sungmin.

####

**You turn your head and crying **

**I hate you being like this, that's why I'm crying too **

**I'm missing you, missing you so much that I'm hurt **

**Hope you'll be happy with my love even if I'm dead **

**Turn your head if you're tired, I'll be there **

**Because I left your tears behind **

**I left you first because I don't want to see you alone... **

**Since now I can't love you anymore **

**I'm missing you so much that I'm hurt **

**I hope you'll be happy with my love even if I'm dead **

**I Hope you'll be happy**

Kyuhyun memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan Changmin padanya saat bertemu di Bar tadi. Memang seharusnya ia tidak lari dari kenyataan. Ia telah begitu lama menghukum dirinya sendiri terutama Sungmin karena rasa bersalah yang tidak beralasan. Kini ia akan memperbaiki semuanya dengan hidup bahagia dengan Sungmin, bukankah ini yang diinginkan Siwon, bodohnya ia justru membuat semua usaha Siwon sia-sia.

Ia tiba-tiba jadi begitu rindu pada Sungminnya. Ia mempercepat langkah menuju rumah mereka. Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin sekarang, meyakinkan namja itu bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

Kyuhyun sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia menjadi sangat nervous. Ini seperti untuk pertama kalinya kau akan menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau cintai. Huh, padahal mereka sudah menikah beberapa lama. Kemana saja namja itu selama ini baru menyadari keberadaan Sungmin yang berharga.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya tapi ia terkejut akan gelap yang menyelimuti rumah itu. Kemana Sungmin pikirnya. Ia baru menyadari sekarang keberadaan Sungmin. Biasanya ia akan cuek saja padahal Sungmin akan selalu menunggunya pulang. Meski itu tengah malam, meski Kyuhyun terkadang pulang dengan mabuk berat dan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri di luar sadar, Sungmin akan selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun dan merawat Kyuhyun sampai ia jatuh tertidur dengan nyaman di kasur empuknya.

Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu di seluruh ruangan. Ia tidak menemukan Sungmin dimanapun. Mungkin Sungmin lelah padanya dan pergi ke luar untuk berjalan-jalan batinnya. Kyuhyun kecewa karena begitu ia merindukan namja cantik itu sekarang justru Sungmin yang menghilang. Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di kursi ruang tamunya. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu di sebelah TV.

Kyuhyun mendekati benda itu, sebuah surat. Tampaknya Sungmin yang telah menulis surat dan meletakkannya disana. Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun membuka surat itu.

Kyuhyun yang kucintai,

Aku telah memendamnya sejauh ini Kyu,

Rasa bersalahku yang begitu besar akan kematian Siwon.

Namun, kau semakin memperjelasnya.

Menganggap semua ini seakan hanya salahku.

Berpikir seakan mencintaimu adalah suatu kesalahan.

Hari ini dimana aku menyadari untuk pertama kali ada kehidupan lain di perutku,

Aku bahagia Kyu, sekaligus takut.

Aku takut kalau anakku nanti juga harus ikut menanggung rasa bersalah kita berdua.

Maka aku memutuskan ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Aku memutuskan untuk menebus dosaku pada Siwon. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu.

Selamat jalan Kyuhyun.

Berbahagialah setelah ini.

Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku.

Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata setelah membaca surat itu. ia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Sungmin pun begitu menderita. Bukan hanya karena rasa bersalahnya. Tapi juga penegasan dari sikap Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan menyesali keberadaan Sungmin. Namun suatu pikiran menakutkan menyergap otaknya. Ia belum benar-benar mencari Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke atas menuju kamar Sungmin. Kamar itu kosong tapi kamar mandi itu tertutup. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan dengan tergesa membuka kamar mandi yang tertutup tadi.

Kyuhyun shock melihat apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Sungmin terbujur di bak mandi. Wajah damainya membuat ia tampak seperti tertidur. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti Sungmin tidak hanya tertidur. Bak mandi itu sudah dipenuhi dengan air berwarna merah. Sungmin mengiris urat nadinya, terlihat dari tangan kirinya yang terjulur ke luar bak mandi dengan goresan yang masih meneteskan darah.

Kyuhyun baru sadar sekarang bahwa cinta adalah takdir

Ia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin

Kyuhyun menyadari seberapa besar cintanya untuk Sungmin ketika semua telah terlambat

sedangkan sang mentari justru telah benar-benar meredup, mengakhiri hidupnya dengan kejam

Kyuhyun kini harus membayar semuanya

berharap setiap hari semua akan kembali

termasuk mengembalikan Sungmin kembali padanya

End ….


	3. Chapter 3 (return happy ending)

Title : Return

Pairing : Kyumin

Author : Keytakaoru

Rating : T

Genre : hurt/comfort, sad, romance, drama

Desclaimer : Kyumin itu milik satu sama lain meski saya sebenernya juga tergila-gila dengan yang namanya Sungmin tapi rela deh saya kalo buat Sungmin bahagia, apadeh #ditampol

Warning : miss typho, tdk sesuai EYD, death chara, may be out of character, BL dll jadi buat yang gak suka daripada membashing saya atau lebih parahnya bias saya yang jadi pair di cerita ini, mending Anda menjauh

Nb: bagi yang gak suka ending sad chap sbelumnya nah ini happy endingnya, cuma saya rubah part akhir.

**return leaves to the forest**

**return tears to the lake**

**please, return you to me**

"Kyu, ayo makan. Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu"

"Kyu, kau belum tidur? Ini sudah larut malam, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

"Kyu sadarlah, kau harus meneruskan hidupmu."

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut terus keluar dari mulut Sungmin beberapa kali dalam sehari. Setelah pemakaman Siwon berlalu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau berbicara, ia terus mengurung diri di kamar. Hari ini sudah lewat beberapa hari setelah kematian Siwon tapi Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan perbedaan sedikitpun.

Sungmin tertidur di sofa setelah kelelahan mengurus rumah, belum lagi mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengurus sendiri semuanya karena Kyuhyun sendiri tampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apapun. Ia masih shock atas kepergian Siwon yang begitu cepat.

Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia membuka pintu untuk pertama kalinya setelah kepergian Siwon. Ia hendak menenangkan diri dengan mencari udara segar di luar tapi begitu melihat Sungmin sedang duduk di sofa memandanginya sekarang, ia berbalik menuju kembali kamarnya. Ia belum sanggup melihat Sungmin saat ini.

Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun menghindarinya maka secepat mungkin ia berlari menyusul namja itu masuk ke kamarnya sebelum pintu kamar Kyuhyun tertutup. Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidur, sama sekali tidak berusaha menyapa Sungmin atau mengatakan sesuatu untuk menenangkan namja itu atas sikapnya.

"Kyu, kau marah padaku eoh? Miane, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya bakal seperti ini."

Kyuhyun tetap diam.

"kumohon kyu, bicaralah, marahlah padaku kalau perlu, tapi jangan diami aku seperti ini."

Kyuhyun bosan, bosan dengan segala sikap baik Sungmin sekarang. Ia masih berkabung atas kematian Siwon. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Siwon dan belum sanggup melihat Sungmin yang notabene membuat semua ini terjadi, tapi Sungmin bersikap seperti semua baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun hendak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, ia sudah membuka kenop pintu sebelum Sungmin menariknya dari belakang, memeluknya.

"aku tahu ini semua berat untukmu Kyu"

Kyuhyun menahan amarahnya. Tidak, Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu betapa sakit rasanya ditinggalkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang kau anggap saudara dan itu semua karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAHU, MAKA BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI. KEMBALILAH KE RUMAHMU"

Sungmin terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menjawabnya tapi dengan teriakan seperti ini, Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan melihat amarah Kyuhyun.

"ania Kyu. Aku akan disini sampai kau pulih."

"aku sama sekali tidak sakit"

"huh? Kau tidak lihat keadaanmu sekarang? Kau benar-benar butuh perawatan."

"tapi bukan kau yang harus merawatku, aku bisa sendiri."

"tapi aku mencintaimu Kyu. Aku tidak bisa melihat kau seperti ini."

"cinta? Cinta kita berdua hyung yang telah membunuh Siwon"

"kau salah Kyu. Siwon memilih sendiri kematiannya demi kebahagiaanmu."

"ya, memang. Andai saja kau tidak muncul dalam hidup kami, semua ini tidak bakal terjadi."

"ini takdir Kyu. Siwon melakukannya karena ia mencintaimu juga. Bagaimana kau bisa hanya menyalahkanku seperti ini. Akupun merasa bersalah padanya."

Kyuhyun merasa marahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Kata-kata Sungmin semakin memojokkannya.

"kalau begitu kau harus melakukan sesuatu juga. Kau mencintaiku kan hyung? Kau rela melakukan apapun demi aku seperti Siwon juga kan?"

Kyuhyun mendekat perlahan menuju Sungmin, memerangkap namja itu diantara dirinya dan dinding yang dingin.

"kau mau aku melakukan apa Kyu?" sungguh saat ini Sungmin ketakutan melihat tatapan Kyuhyun.

Hmphhh….

Kyuhyun memaksakan ciuman pada Sungmin. Sungmin mencoba memberontak tapi apa daya kemarahan Kyuhyun telah meningkatkan kekuatan cengkraman tangannya.

Selama beberapa saat Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah hingga Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas.

PLAK…

Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun dengan keras, mencoba menyadarkan namja itu.

"Kau gila Kyu"

"ya, aku gila karenamu. Aku bingung harus tetap mencintaimu atau tidak. Maka dari itu aku harus memastikannya dengan melakukan ini"

Sungmin belum sempat menjawab ketika Kyuhyun kembali mendorong Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin jatuh ke kasur empuk milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin dan melahap bibir Sungmin kembali dengan penuh nafsu. Malam itu, pekatnya malam membuat sang matahari harus kehilangan sinarnya, sang iblis yang menguasai hati Kyuhyun telah mematahkan sayap rapuh milik Sungmin.

####

Kyuhyun terbangun karena sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah-celah tirai yang terbingkai di jendela kamar. Membuka mata perlahan dan kemudian perlahan mengembalikan ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar ia menoleh ke samping tempat tidur dimana seharusnya terdapat namja lain disana.

Sungmin berada di seberang tempat tidurnya. Namja itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, ia tidak pula menangis, ia hanya bergeming seperti sebuah raga tanpa jiwa. Kyuhyun bingung harus berkata apa untuk menenangkan Sungmin setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya justru hal yang tidak benar-benar ia maksudkan

" kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu setelah ini."

Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidur, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bagaimana tubuhnya sekarang terlihat. Ia menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan, ia hanya tidak sanggup menghadapi Kyuhyun sekarang. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi, tubuhnya jatuh merosot ke lantai, Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis yang sudah ia tahan sebelumnya. Sementara di luar Kyuhyun hanya bisa merutuki segala kebodohannya,

####

Pernikahan berlangsung secara sederhana. Hanya kedua mempelai yang hadir, yakni Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sisanya hanya seorang pendeta dan beberapa saksi yang disewa, tidak ada keluarga yang datang dari pihak siapapun baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang telah hilang ikatan dengan seluruh keluarganya sejak orang tuanya meninggal sedangkan Sungmin memang merasa pernikahan itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Betapapun ia mencintai Kyuhyun tapi bukan pernikahan semacam ini yang ia harapkan. Maka, ia memutuskan membiarkan orang tuanya berbahagia di luar negeri berfikir anaknya baik-baik saja.

Setelah menikah sikap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sama sekali tidak berubah, namja itu tetap bersikap dingin pada Sungmin. Bahkan ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Sungmin hanya pasrah menerima segalanya. Ia sudah tidak berharap apapun setelah malam itu. kali ini ia hanya mengikuti sejauh mana takdir akan mempermainkan hidupnya.

Tidak jarang Kyuhyun menghabiskan malamnya dengan pergi ke Bar dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Kalau sudah seperti itu ia akan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia membiarkan Siwon mati karena dirinya. Dan Sungmin akan membantu Kyuhyun menuju kamar tidurnya. Mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun dengan piyama dan memastikan Kyuhyun tertidur dengan nyaman di kasurnya, namun setelah itu ia akan pergi ke kamarnya sendiri dan menangis semalaman di sana..

Pagi hari akan menjadi sama menyiksanya. Kyuhyun akan berangkat entah kemana tanpa menyentuh apapun yang dimasak Sungmin. Kyuhyun seperti hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Namun hari ini untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berbicara lagi pada Sungmin

"kau tidak usah menungguku hari ini. Aku mungkin tidak akan pulang. Aku punya urusan."

"tapi Kyu kau sudah selalu pulang malam dan kali ini tidak pulang ? kalau kau mau menghukumku bukan begini caranya Kyu."

"apa maksudmu? Aku memang sedang punya urusan. Kau tidak usah peduli padaku. Kau juga bisa keluar dari rumah ini untuk bermain dengan teman-temanmu. Jangan biarkan dirimu terus tersiksa di rumah ini."

Kyuhyun kemudian keluar dari rumah tanpa berusaha mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

####

"Kyuhyun ?"

"Changmin ?"

"ne. ah bagaimana bisa siswa teladan sepertimu bermain di tempat seperti ini ?"

Changmin adalah sahabat dekat Kyuhyun saat di panti asuhan. Orang kedua terdekat Kyuhyun setelah Siwon. Namun, setelah Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar dari panti asuhan mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar kabar Changmin yang juga keluar dari panti asuhan untuk bekerja di luar negeri.

"ah. Kau pasti belum mendengar kabarku selama ini."

"ne. aku baru saja pulang dari New York dan aku harus dikejutkan dengan bertemu dirimu di tempat seperti ini.

"kau pasti kaget. Kau mau mendengar ceritaku Changmin ah? Aku butuh seseorang untuk membagi bebanku sekarang."

"ne, ceritakan semuanya. Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan sekarang."

Kyuhyun menceritakan segala kejadian pada Changmin. Bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Sungmin, bagaimana ia diam-diam mencintai Sungmin dan mengetahui bahwa cintanyapun berbalas karena Sungmin juga mencintainya. Kemudian saat-saat kematian Siwon, alasannya dan bagimana rasa bersalah Kyuhyun akan kematian itu. tidak tertinggal juga bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun sekarang setalah menikah dengan Sungmin serta alasan kenapa ia akhirnya menikahi Sungmin.

Changmin sampai tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Semua cerita Kyuhyun mengagetkan dirinya. Sikap Kyuhyun yang banyak berubah, ia sungguh tidak bisa percaya dengan semua itu.

"pertama-tama aku turut berduka atas kematian Siwon"

"ne. gomawo."

"tapi aku harus marah padamu sekarang Kyu."

"wae?" dengan polosnya Kyuhyun bertanya akan sikap marah Changmin.

"kau mengabaikan istrimu sejauh ini ?"

"ne. aku hanya tidak tau akan bersikap bagaimana. Setiap aku melihatnya rasa bersalahku terhadap Siwon semakin menguat. Aku selalu berfikir kalau ini adalah kesalahan kami."

"kau bodoh. Siwon memilih mati agar kalian berdua bahagia dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau membuat usahanya sia-sia. Harusnya kalau kau memang merasa tidak sanggup melihat namja itu, kau harusnya tidak menyentuhnya sejak awal. Sekarang setelah semunya terjadi kau bersikap seperti ini. Dia juga pasti merasa bersalah sepertimu. Tapi bebannya lebih berat. Itu semua karena kau."

"kau tidak tahu Changmin"

"kau yang tidak tahu Kyu. Kau hanya melihat perasaanmu sendiri tanpa berpikir tentang perasaan istrimu. Kau harusnya berbahagia dengannya dan membuat kematian Siwon jadi ada artinya."

Kyuhyun berfikir untuk beberapa saat. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantah perkataan Changmin. Ia sebenarnya sadar sejak awal kalau dirinya salah namun ia lebih memilih mengambil jalur aman dengan lari dari kenyataan.

"pulanglah Kyu. Kembalilah pada istrimu, minta maaf padanya dan berbahagialah."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Ia ingat pagi tadi berkata pada Sungmin kalau dia tidak akan pulang. Entah Sungmin masih ada di rumah atau tidak sekarang.

"aku tidak yakin" ujar Kyuhyun

"yakinlah sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar Bar dan pulang menuju rumahnya dan Sungmin.

####

**You turn your head and crying **

**I hate you being like this, that's why I'm crying too **

**I'm missing you, missing you so much that I'm hurt **

**Turn your head if you're tired, I'll be there **

**Because I left your tears behind **

**I left you first because I don't want to see you alone... **

**I'm missing you so much that I'm hurt **

**I hope you'll be happy with my love **

Kyuhyun memikirkan kembali apa yang dikatakan Changmin padanya saat bertemu di Bar tadi. Memang seharusnya ia tidak lari dari kenyataan. Ia telah begitu lama menghukum dirinya sendiri terutama Sungmin karena rasa bersalah yang tidak beralasan. Kini ia akan memperbaiki semuanya dengan hidup bahagia dengan Sungmin, bukankah ini yang diinginkan Siwon, bodohnya ia justru membuat semua usaha Siwon sia-sia.

Ia tiba-tiba jadi begitu rindu pada Sungminnya. Ia mempercepat langkah menuju rumah mereka. Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin sekarang, meyakinkan namja itu bahwa ia juga mencintainya.

Kyuhyun sampai di depan rumahnya. Ia menjadi sangat nervous. Ini seperti untuk pertama kalinya kau akan menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau cintai. Huh, padahal mereka sudah menikah beberapa lama. Kemana saja namja itu selama ini baru menyadari keberadaan Sungmin yang berharga.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya tapi ia terkejut akan gelap yang menyelimuti rumah itu. Kemana Sungmin pikirnya. Ia baru menyadari sekarang keberadaan Sungmin. Biasanya ia akan cuek saja padahal Sungmin akan selalu menunggunya pulang. Meski itu tengah malam, meski Kyuhyun terkadang pulang dengan mabuk berat dan memaki-maki dirinya sendiri di luar sadar, Sungmin akan selalu berada di samping Kyuhyun dan merawat Kyuhyun sampai ia jatuh tertidur dengan nyaman di kasur empuknya.

Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu di seluruh ruangan. Ia tidak menemukan Sungmin dimanapun. Mungkin Sungmin lelah padanya dan pergi ke luar untuk berjalan-jalan batinnya. Kyuhyun kecewa karena begitu ia merindukan namja cantik itu sekarang justru Sungmin yang menghilang. Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di kursi ruang tamunya. Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu di sebelah TV.

Kyuhyun mendekati benda itu, sebuah surat. Tampaknya Sungmin yang telah menulis surat dan meletakkannya disana. Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun membuka surat itu.

Kyuhyun yang kucintai,

Aku telah memendamnya sejauh ini Kyu,

Rasa bersalahku yang begitu besar akan kematian Siwon.

Namun, kau semakin memperjelasnya.

Menganggap semua ini seakan hanya salahku.

Berpikir seakan mencintaimu adalah suatu kesalahan.

Hari ini dimana aku menyadari untuk pertama kali ada kehidupan lain di perutku,

Aku bahagia Kyu, sekaligus takut.

Aku takut kalau anakku nanti juga harus ikut menanggung rasa bersalah kita berdua.

Maka aku memutuskan ini adalah keputusan terbaik. Aku memutuskan untuk menebus dosaku pada Siwon. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu.

Selamat jalan Kyuhyun.

Berbahagialah setelah ini.

Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku.

Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata setelah membaca surat itu. ia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Sungmin pun begitu menderita. Bukan hanya karena rasa bersalahnya. Tapi juga penegasan dari sikap Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan menyesali keberadaan Sungmin. Namun suatu pikiran menakutkan menyergap otaknya. Ia belum benar-benar mencari Sungmin tadi.

Kyuhyun beranjak ke atas menuju kamar Sungmin. Kamar itu kosong tapi kamar mandi itu tertutup. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan dengan tergesa membuka kamar mandi yang tertutup tadi.

BRAK ...

tidak ada siapapun, Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega, pasalnya ia sempat berfikir bahwa Sungmin akan bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya di kamar mandi seperti di film-film yang sering ia lihat. tapi ia tidak bisa lega begitu saja, ia tetap harus menemukan Sungmin sekarang.

Kyuhyun kembali turun menuju ruang tamu. tangannya tak berhenti bergerak, ia meng-sms semua teman Sungmin yang ia tahu nomor kontaknya. beberapa langsung ia telepon untuk memastikan apakah namja cantiknya sedang bersama mereka, namun tidak seberapa lama terdengar pintu depan dibuka.

"Hyung, kau pulang ?"

Kyuhyun menghambur pada Sungmin, memeluk namja itu erat-erat.

"wae Kyu?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"kau tidak meninggalkanku ?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya.

"ah, kau pasti sudah membaca suratku. aku tadi mengunjungi makam Siwon, setelah itu aku berniat kembali ke rumah orang tuaku tapi entah kenapa aku tidak enak hati meninggalkanmu sendirian, aku justru jadi seperti lari dari tanggung jawab. sekarang aku tidak peduli bagaimana sikapmu padaku, aku akan bertahan di sini."

"ani hyung. aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik sekarang. jeongmal mianhae. nan saranghaeyo" Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"nado Kyu tapi tolong lepaskan pelukannya, ini sesak, ergh..."

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya begitu tahu kalau Sungmin merasa sesak, kemudian ia jadi ingat soal ...

"kau hamil hyung ? anakku ?"

"memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi yang meniduriku huh ?" sepertinya sikap sensitif yang dialami kebanyakan oleh orang hamil mulai di alami oleh Sungmin juga.

"miane hyung soal malam itu juga, aku benar-benar di luar kendali."

"gwenchana Kyu, lagipula kita sudah menikah sekarang. yang terpenting sekarang adalah memperbaiki masa depan kita."

"ne, jeongmal saranghaeyo hyung dan uri aegya" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sambil mengelus pelan perut Sungmin yang masih tampak datar.

Kyuhyun baru sadar sekarang bahwa cinta adalah takdir

Ia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin

Kyuhyun menyadari seberapa besar cintanya untuk Sungmin ketika semua telah terlambat

namun tidak ada kata terlambat untuk hal baik

setidaknya ketika kita mencoba, semuanya akan membuahkan hasil

maka percayalah seberapapun terlambatnya, akan lebih baik daripada tidak mencoba sama sekali

End ….


End file.
